A modest administrative core is proposed to assist the project and core directors in the necessary paperwork, budgets, approvals, compliance and other administrative needs. It will also subserve the holding of meetings and seminars, invitation of relevant scientists and external reviewers, and the promulgation of data through shared databases and websites.